


Friend

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jaeger/Scout!Peter, M/M, Titan!Wade, can you recognize them?, there are two special Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool fic set in the Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan universe. Peter is a fast scout under Rogers' command, Wade a special Titan who doesn't remember to be human anymore and knows just pain and loneliness. Peter gives him a chance.</p>
<p>There may be spoilers/hints/references to the anime/manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

“A five meters class behind us!” Commander Rogers shouts and Peter is the first to activate his 3D Gear and swing across buildings to reach the Titan’s back.

It seems pretty slow and is looking at the blood-drenched streets with an unpleasant and angry frown, its fingers so long and skinned they looks like octopuses, those mollusks Peter tasted just one time in his young life.

_‘Disgusting’_ he thinks as he does an elegant twirl in the air before striking the Titan’s neck.

Unfortunately Peter is not the strongest in his group, even though his speed and dexterity make him one of the most important resources. This time these qualities are not enough, as the cut isn’t deep enough to cause the Titan’s death. The giant turns around, visibly upset, and Peter lands on a near rooftop, a cold sweat along his back.

The Titan’s arms are so long they can reach him, he notices with a shiver, and so does the monster. It grins triumphantly when it lifts a hand and smashes it on the roof.

“Parker!” Commander Rogers cries out as the bulky Banner - whose affectionate nickname is ‘The Hulk’ - finally brings the monster down.

“I’m fine!” Peter responds from a tower nearby; he managed to swing away in time before the giant hand could hit him.

“I told you countless time not to engage with a Titan so big alone!” Rogers almost growls landing next to him. “You are one of our best scouts and we need your speed to deliver information and strategies to the other squads and help killing the little agile ones!”

Peter doesn’t roll his eyes, but his annoyed face is enough for Rogers to understand his sentiment.

“Did you understand?” the Commander asks roughly shaking his arm. “Stop being a hero, boy! You are useful to no one when you are dead!”

Peter thinks immediately about his uncle - killed by a Titan Peter couldn’t kill - and he knows this crazy desire to destroy every monster he meets is dictated by that horrific experience.

Still revenge is a dangerous thing and he knows he must be careful as well - Roger is right, he couldn’t do much good once dead and buried.

“Understood, sir.” he sighs defeated and finally the Commander lets him go to patrol the neighborhoods nearby in search of human survivors or - “let’s pray that’s not the case” - _Titan_ ones.

 

\- - - -

 

Pain, all he remembers is _pain_. It’s the only constant in the only life he has ever known and even when his fists hit his adversaries, even when he sees the other Titans’ blood on his knuckles or can taste it in his mouth - pain, pain is always there for him.

He can see the world, but it’s not useful. He can see the beauty, but he doesn’t understand it, beauty and sun and green leaves cannot kill his enemies.

He wondered once why the other giants attack him - isn’t he the same as them? They do not attack each other, but they try to kill _him_ and this is terribly wrong, sad and it makes his blood boil with rage.

He doesn’t know for how long he’s been living this existence, for how long he’s been killing and defending himself, but he’s sure this is the first time he sees a giant _wall_.

There is a huge hole that is permitting other giants to enter and he notices little cozy houses - similar to those he encountered during his travels in the field - being destroyed, their contents eaten or thrown apart without care.

He’s seen the little creature whose fate is so similar to his own; they are prey for the other giants too, but they are so tiny and weak they always get eaten or killed. They are not like him and they fear him as well. He tried to protect three of those little creatures once, but as soon as the Titan that attacked them was dead, they ran away, screaming and crying.

_Why?_ he had wondered with a painful stab in his chest he couldn’t identify. _Why?! I just wanted to help - I_ did _help! So why are they fleeing?_

That was when he understood there is no place for him in the world - no place among giants, no place among the tiny people who live inside the cozy houses and beyond that wall. He longs for purpose, but above all he longs for repose, _pace_.

_Pain pain pain_

His whole skin is on fire, his muscles are constantly screaming and suffering and there is this void in his chest he can’t fill, but his blows are always strong, he never misses his target, he’s a _killer_.

The little people are weird and they fear him, but they are not as bad as the giants and he doesn’t want to see them die. He can hear their cries, their pleas as they get devoured, he sees the blood splattered on the white houses and his rage intensifies.

The hole is big enough for him to enter and he sprints, a punch aimed at the neck of one of the biggest giants who is too distracted by its food to notice him.

The mortal blow sends the enemy’s body flying into an abandoned building and he turns to the little creatures he managed to save. He recognizes them as very young ones, trembling and crying and looking at him with huge eyes full of the only sentiment he has ever seen in his life - fear.

He ignores the pain in the chest and the fire burning through his body and kneels slowly extending a hand…

 

\- - - -

 

Peter swings from house to house, but there are no survivors, just blood, corpses and Titans’ carcasses and bones.

He’s still not used to the stench and the horrible sight, but he does his best not to show his distress to Jessica, another scout as fast and deft as him.

“There is nothing but death here.” Peter mutters when they land on a half-wrecked roof. “Godforsaken Titans! How did they enter anyway?”

“Commander Rogers is looking for the hole in the Galactus Wall.” Jessica replies adjusting her 3D Gear. “Some big one must have destroyed part of it. That would explain this sudden attack.”

“Great… Just what we needed. A hole in the Wall.” Peter grumbles kicking a shingle. “We should go back then!” he exclaims after a second thought. “They could need help!”

“Peter, wherever the hole is, it must be _hell_ there.” the young woman sighs with a frown. “You know we can’t fight as good as the others. Our speed wouldn’t save us among all those monsters and we would be just a bother for our friends.”

Peter is about to reply, visibly torn, when a roar - like he has never heard before - freezes him and his friend on the spot.

“W-What… what is _that_?” Jessica gasps.

There is a strange figure in the distance, something they didn’t notice before because of the fallen buildings and smoke still raising above the streets.

“It’s a Titan!” Peter shouts and he forces his legs to move and jump across the roofs, activating the 3D Maneuver Gear.

“Peter! Wait, it’s… it’s _enormous!_ ” Jessica cries out, her voice filled with dread. “You can’t… oh God, Peter, I see it, I see the _hole!_ ”

It’s true: now it’s visible and they can see the sun shining through it and the fields beyond. Titans are entering and the colossal one they noticed is…

“… attacking them!” Peter exclaims while flying in the air. “That Titan is fighting the others!”

“It must be a Deviant Type! It’s perfect, Peter! We can go back and warn Commander Rogers about the hole while that monster keeps his friends occupied!”

Peter shakes his head and as he and Jessica land on the ruins of a home she grabs his arm and hisses: “Are you _insane_?! This is the perfect occasion, those Titans would never be able to reach the inner neighborhoods! Look!”

The colossal giant is indeed defending himself with admirable effort and success and the Titans fall on the streets like old leaves, one after the other, but Peter can feel that something is off.

“It’s fighting with just _one_ hand…” he mumbles.  “Why? The other doesn’t seem damaged and it could regenerate it… Why is it using just one then?”

“It’s clearly a Deviant Titan!” Jessica repeats with rage and urgency. “Please, Peter, the Commander has to know about the hole! That thing can’t fight forever!”

“You’re right, it can’t.”

And Peter jumps on the roof in front of them, shouting with loud voice: “Jessica, go to Commander Rogers and warn him about the hole! I’ll help the Titan!”

“You _what?_ ” Jessica is almost going to follow him, but Peter is already far away and one of them must stay alive to spread the news about the crack the Titans created.

It’s difficult and horrible, but it’s her duty, so Jessica growls one last time and flies in the opposite direction, hoping to find Rogers in a short time.

_‘That Titan isn’t like the others.’_ Peter thinks as the battle becomes more clearly visible. The weird giant is keeping his closed left hand near his chest and uses the right one to deliver punches and his feet to kick and stomp.

_‘It may be a Deviant Type, but a Titan who fight Titans is something incredible! It could help us, it could become a friend!”_

Peter decides to risk - if this creature is really a prey for the other giants, then it should be friendly towards humans, right? They have a common enemy, they should be allies!

So during a brief moment of peace - used by the smaller Titans to hesitate and glare warily at their kind - Peter’s feet touch the colossal giant’s shoulder.

“H-Hey!” the young scout calls with trembling voice. He knows very well that every attempt to dialogue with the Titans has failed miserably, but when the giant turns his head to look at him Peter sees _intelligence_ and something else - maybe surprise.

“You… You are fighting them, right?”. Despite his gentle tone, Peter is ready to fly away as soon as this special Titan tries something bad. But the immense creature just keeps looking at him and now his eyes - _deep blue eyes_ \- are filled with excitement.

When the Titan nods, Peter almost feels his heart erupting with joy.

It can understand him! It’s… it’s intelligent and it’s a _friend!_

Peter has hated the Titans for all his life, but he also feels curiosity towards them, their origin, their behavior and he often wonders if there is really no possibility to change things, to befriend them or understand their reasons.

And now this Titan with blue eyes and - Peter just noticed - a scarred irregular skin has answered him and is looking at him with calm and patience.

The other Titans growl, but they are still cautious - maybe they are Deviants too - and Peter tries to ask more:

“Why don’t you use the other hand? It should make things easier and…” he immediately flinches, his body ready to dodge when the scarred Titan lifts his closed hand up. But through the bloody and ill-looking fingers Peter sees two children, trembling and scared, but _alive_ and as astounded as him.

“You… you _saved_ them?!” and the Titan nods again.

“So… so that’s why you don’t use that hand! You are protecting them!”

The third nod is all Peter needs to see to burst into a joy-filled laughter.

“Can you… can you kill these Titans if I bring the children somewhere else safe?”

The scarred giant analyzes the situation: there are three Titans in front of them, two five meters class and a three meters one.

_…nod_

“Thank you!” and these words sound so weird directed at this creature, but Peter really means it and the smile he offers at his new friend is big and warm, as if he’s really found the hope and happiness lost with his uncle’s death.

 

\- - - -

 

The young man with brown hair and gentle eyes takes the little ones in his arms and flies away with that strange machine of his. The sudden move causes the enemies to react and the scarred Titan is ready to defend himself. This time he can use both his hands and he knows he can take his enemies down easily.

The two five meters adversaries aren’t even a threat, but the smaller one is a sneaky bastard and it bites his ankles, causing him to fall with a furious roar.

_No!_ he thinks as the other Titan - white longish hair and white mustache - digs his needle-like fingers into his chest.

He wants to see that young man again - the only one who ever showed him sympathy, who ever gave him a smile and didn’t look at him with fear and despair.

But now there is this screaming Titan sitting on him, digging into chest with screams so similar to a mad laughter and he already doesn’t feel his usual strength anymore. There is blood everywhere - he smells and tastes it in his mouth - and as he summons all the energy he has left to hit the bewhiskered Titan on its mug, the scarred giant thinks again about the tiny pale creature.

He wonders where the young man is, if the children are safe now, if _he_ is safe or bad giants found him. He knows the hole is still open and that soon others will enter and he can’t fight anymore - the void he could feel before is now gone thanks to the young man, but there is a _concrete_ void in his flesh now and it isn’t regenerating.

_Am I… going to die?_

It’s strange, he often desired to die: there was nothing in the world for him, but the occasional wounds he received always disappeared and death never came.

But now - now that he has something, _someone_ , a creature to call friend and who would smile at him - now he’s dying and the irony is so strong and bitter he wails and cries for the first time in his life.

Through the tears he sees the hole again, the sunlit fields he knows so well and the approaching big figures in the distance.

If he wants to keep his newfound friend - his only friend - safe, then there is only one thing to do before disappearing.

The scarred Titan eyes a particularly big boulder and thinks it would fit perfectly the crack.  
So with the last ounce of strength in his body he lifts the rock and carries it up to the damaged wall; his scars burn, his own hole in the chest pains terribly and blood and flesh fall on the once pristine road with disturbing sounds.

Every muscle screams in agony as the scarred Titan pushes the boulder inside the wall, finally closing the only access to the inner city. His vision is blurred and his already damaged feet can’t sustain him anymore.

He turns one last time towards the roofs hoping to see his friend, but there is only smoke, dust and blood. So he falls, ragged breath and glossy blue eyes lost into nothing.

_I… don’t want to die._

His life has been long and miserable, but that single warm smile has made everything look suddenly better, _good_.

This time he has seen beauty not in the green leaves nor in the clear sky, but in one of those little creatures that feared him. And this time the scarred Titan _understands_ that beauty, the way those brown innocent eyes glinted with gratitude and happiness, the lovely lithe shape of that smaller body.

_I helped though. This time I really helped…_

His blue eyes are almost closed now when he hears that maniacal laughter again.

The Titan with the white moustache is still alive - the previous blow apparently didn’t kill him - and is now running towards him, his jaw and part of his neck regenerating with grey smoke.

_I don’t want to die…_

The cruel Titan is now near enough to kill him with a swift gesture of his horrible needle hands, but the scarred giant is too tired and weak to move. He waits for the final pain to come and he briefly wonders how death is, before thinking one last time about the young man with brown hair and warm eyes.

_I know these tiny creature have names… I wonder how that young one is called…_

He wants his last thoughts to be about the first and last time he’s seen a smile and he’s so focused on that beautiful memory that he almost doesn’t hear the pain-filled scream and the loud ‘thunf’.

 

\- - - -

 

When Peter sees the Titan with the abnormal hands about to kill his giant companion, he knows he has to intervene.

It’s terribly dangerous, he’s not that skilled in combat, but this Titan with white moustache is little and Peter prays all the deities he knows to help him in this difficult task.

He swings behind the wretched monster with needle-hands and strikes his neck with all the strength of his skinny arms.

The flesh is soft and the cut is so deep that the Titan screams and fall gracelessly on the blood-soaked street, life rapidly leaving his cruel eyes.

“H-Hey!” Peter calls for the second time that day, too worried about his Titan friend to celebrate his own victory. He runs to the scarred Titan’s face and can’t avoid a gasp in front of his ravaged body and sad eyes. He notices he isn’t regenerating and understands that these wounds must be serious enough to kill his friend, even if the neck isn’t damaged.

“I-I’m sorry, I ran and flew as fast as I could!” Peter sobs quietly. “The children are safe now and…” he notices just now the filled hole in the wall and he pales.

“Y-You… you repaired the Galactus Wall…!”

_nod_

“Oh, I am… I am so sorry, I…!”

Peter kneels and puts a hand on the scarred nose, looking straight into the giant’s blue eyes, tears running on his pale cheeks.

“You sacrificed yourself for us. You are a friend to humanity and… and…”

The giant makes a sad noise and a hand covered in bumps and scars crawls its way up to the small man.

The giant lifts a finger and so gently touches the soft brown hair, a small weak smile on his chapped lips for the first time in his life. He never had any reason to smile, but now he _has_ one and he’s happy to die with the beautiful image of his friend in his mind.

The scarred Titan tries to articulate something, but just blood comes and he sighs.

“P-Please don’t… don’t die!” Peter sobs shaking the finger now laying on the red tiles. “Hey! Do you hear me! Please don’t die, you are a hero! You are our friend, my friend! I didn’t even tell you my name!”

But the giant’s eyes are closed now and he’s not breathing anymore. The smile is still on his lips though and Peter can’t help but cry harder.

He softly strokes the finger and that’s when a sudden loud noise startles him, making him jump.

The scarred Titan’s body is smoking and the flesh is slowly melting, but among the pungent mist Peter can see something… someone?

He runs to the giant’s neck, ignoring the heat, and gasps when a human body emerges from the blood and hot flesh.

It’s a man, bald and scarred like the Titan, but he’s _human_ and Peter rushes to him, taking him in his arm before he can fall again into the shell that contained him.

_‘A human inside a Titan’s body?’_ but Peter is too shocked to think seriously about it and he concentrates on the weak man resting in his arms. His clothes are old and tattered and his skin looks incredibly damaged and frail.

But he’s smiling and it’s the same soft smile the Titan offered him before dying.

Peter sees his chest moving up and down and he lets out a relieved sigh, holding the mysterious man with extreme care.

He slowly opens his eyes - as blue and clear as the sky above - and he settles them on Peter’s face.

They become bigger, full of surprise and joy, and Peter smiles down at him.

“Hi!” he softly says. “I… I don’t know exactly what happened, but… you’re alive and you’re human and… and I’m going to take care of you now, don’t worry.”

The other man is still looking at him with an awed expression, so Peter laughs and adds:

“My… my name is Peter.”

And the scarred man smiles again at his friend.


End file.
